Der erste Tag
by SGA4077
Summary: Der erste Arbeitstag eines neuen Wissenschaftlers.


Der erste Tag

Dr. Wayne Winfield warf von der Daedalus einen Blick auf den Ozean, der Atlantis umgab. Als er an der Universität von Sydney seine revolutionären Thesen über alternative Computersprachen veröffentlichte, hätte er nie gedacht, dass er drei Jahre später auf einem fremden Planeten in einer fremden Galaxie arbeiten würde. Damals wurde er von der IOA angeworben und arbeitete seitdem für das Stargate-Center. Die Entschlüsselung außerirdischer Computersysteme wurde zu seinem Spezialgebiet. Leider ergab sich im Rahmen seiner Tätigkeit nie die Gelegenheit, fremde Planeten zu besuchen. Er bat um seine Versetzung nach Atlantis und nun war er tatsächlich hier.

„Bereit zum Beamen?" Sergeant Mahoney lächelte ihn freundlich an. Während der ganzen Reise erzählte Winfield allen, die es hören wollten, und auch allen, die es nicht hören wollten, wie sehr er sich auf Atlantis freute.

„Ja, natürlich." Aufgeregt nahm er sein Gepäck und einen Augenblick später materialisierte er im Torraum von Atlantis. Sein erster Blick fiel auf die Decke des Raumes, der unendlich hoch schien. Der zweite Blick fiel auf Dr. Zelenka, der ihn am Ärmel fasste. „Sind Sie Dr. Winfield, der Computerexperte?"

„Der bin ich. Sie müssen..."

„Folgen Sie mir bitte. Bates! Nehmen Sie das Gepäck und bringen es ihn Dr. Winfields Quartier."

Der Sergeant nahm dem verdutzten Wissenschaftler die Koffer ab, während Zelenka schon die halbe Treppe bewältigt hatte, bevor er sich wieder zu Winfield umdrehte. „Kommen Sie, wir haben wenig Zeit, wir gehen zu den Jumpern."

Er sprintete dem Tschechen hinterher, der fast schon im Laufschritt die Gänge abschritt. „Ein Wraithschiff ist abgestürzt. Wir wollen so viel wie möglich bergen und erkunden, bevor der Notruf andere Wraith alarmiert."

In der Jumperbucht warteten schon einige Männer und Frauen. „Rein, rein, rein," rief Zelenka, „wir sind in Eile."

Als alle im Jumper waren, gab Zelenka dem Piloten das Signal zum Aufbruch. Dann stellte er allen den neuen Wissenschaftler vor. Dieser betrachtete fasziniert das Jumperinnere: „Wow, er wirkt von innen größer als von außen."

Ein Wissenschaftler lachte: „Dies ist nicht die TARDIS."

Bevor Winfield etwas erwidern konnte, hob der Jumper ab und schwebte einen Moment vor dem aktiven Stargate, bevor er hindurchflog.

„Das war... cool," sagte Winfield, als sie auf der anderen Seite ankamen.

„Sie sind noch nie durchs Stargate gereist?" fragte Zelenka.

„Einer der Gründe, warum ich um eine Versetzung gebeten habe," antwortete der Australier seufzend.

Der Jumper setzte sacht neben dem glänzend schwarzen Raumschiff auf. Die Ausmaße waren enorm, von ihrem Standort aus war es nicht möglich, das gesamte Schiff visuell zu erfassen. Der Pilot deutete auf einen Bruch in der Raumschiffhülle. „Dort ist der Einstieg. Merken Sie sich den Weg gut, damit wir bei Gefahr so schnell wie möglich evakuieren können."

Sie stiegen aus dem Jumper aus und die Ausrüstungsgegenstände wurden auf das Personal verteilt. Winfield bemerkte noch zwei weitere Jumper neben ihrem. Zelenka trat mit einem Laptop und einigen Kabeln an ihn heran: „Das hier ist für Sie. Tut mir leid, dass Ihr Einstand so verläuft, aber..."

„Schon in Ordnung. Es gab auch im SGC solche Tage."

Zelenka nickte: „Sie gehen am besten sofort zur Brücke, dort ist Dr. McKay, er wird Ihnen Ihren Auftrag zuteilen." Er winkte einen Soldaten heran. „Das ist Corporal Stinger, er wird Sie zur Brücke begleiten. Geben Sie acht, immer in Reich- und vor allem Rufweite zu bleiben, zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit."

„Sind noch Wraith an Bord?" fragte Winfield mit leichtem Unbehagen.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Bitte folgen Sie mir," antwortete der Corporal, der mit zügigen Schritten zum Eingang eilte.

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚wahrscheinlich nicht'?" Der Wissenschaftler musste sich beeilen, Schritt zu halten.

„Die Lebenszeichendetektoren zeigen nichts an, aber wenn diese Kreaturen ihren Winterschlaf halten, werden die nicht unbedingt angezeigt." Der Soldat half Winfield über die Trümmer hoch in das Raumschiff.

Nun stand er im Inneren eines Wraithschiffs. Er hatte jeden einzelnen Missionsbericht gelesen, alle Fotos und Filme betrachtet und doch war das Gefühl, in einem echten außerirdischen Raumschiff zu stehen, nicht zu beschreiben. Dies war nicht die metallisch-sterile Umgebung der Daedalus, dies fühlte sich organisch an. Als wenn man im Körper eines gigantischen Lebewesens steht. „Erstaunlich, dass der Boden so glatt und gleichmäßig ist, während alles andere so uneben und ohne klar erkennbare Winkel ist."

„Jetzt, da Sie es erwähnen..." Der Soldat betrachtete mit Staunen den Boden des Raumschiffs. „Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht."

Vorsichtig berührte Winfield die Wand und meinte, eine Art Pulsieren wahrzunehmen. Dieses Schiff war wirklich beeindruckend.

„Sir? Wir müssen zur Brücke."

Seufzend nickte der Wissenschaftler und folgte dem Corporal. Wie gern würde er in Ruhe durch das Schiff wandern und das fühlen, riechen, schmecken, erleben, was er nur von Fotos kannte. Aber die Pflicht rief.

Auf der Brücke des Schiffes herrschte eine rege Betriebsamkeit, und Winfield erkannte sofort, dass die Anwesenden angespannt waren. Er erkannte jedoch nicht, ob sie die Ankunft eines Wraithschiffes oder mögliche Wraith im Winterschlaf fürchteten. Vor einem holografischen Projektor stand Dr. McKay, der wild gestikulierend einer Gruppe von Marines klarmachte, welche Teile des Schiffes zu durchsuchen seien und welche nicht. Als er damit fertig war, starrte er Winfield an: „Wer sind Sie denn?"

Der Angesprochene streckte seine Hand zur Begrüßung aus: „Dr. Wayne Winfield."

McKay überlegte einen Augenblick: „Wer?"

Leicht frustriert ließ Winfield seine Hand sinken: „Der Computerexperte vom SGC."

Der Kanadier wirkte ratlos: „Habe ich Sie angefordert?"

„Ich habe um eine Versetzung gebeten."

„Und ich habe die Versetzung bewilligt?"

„Sie sagten, meine Arbeit beim SGC zum Thema ‚Ganzheitlicher Ansatz zur Anwendung von Translationen, Permutationen und binären Vereinigungstheorien bei der Wraith'schen Computersprache' wäre ein exzellentes Empfehlungsschreiben."

Jetzt ging dem Chefwissenschaftler ein Licht auf: „Ah, Dr. Danfield, willkommen an Bord."

„Winfield."

„Wie auch immer. Gut, dass Sie da sind. Bei dem Absturz des Raumschiff wurde der Server beschädigt. Versuchen Sie, Daten zu retten."

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben. Wo ist der Server?"

McKay deutete einen Gang entlang: „Gehen Sie bis zur ersten Kreuzung, dann rechts bis zur dritten Tür links. Das ist der Serverraum."

Winfield wollte sich bereits auf den Weg machen, als ihn McKay noch einmal zurückrief. Er baute sich vor dem Australier auf und wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor dessen Nase herum: „Fassen Sie nichts an, was gefährlich aussieht. Ich meine es ernst, fassen Sie nichts an, was Sie nicht kennen, was seltsam aussieht, was beschädigt aussieht, was irgendwie gefährlich aussieht. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ja. Nichts anfassen, nur die Daten sichern." Verunsichert machte Winfield sich auf den Weg.

Sheppard rief ihm hinterher: „McKay hat das Wichtigste vergessen. Fassen Sie nichts an, was klebrig aussieht. Das ekelhafte Zeug bleibt sonst für Tage an Ihnen haften."

Winfield schritt den Gang entlang, bis er den von McKay beschriebenen Raum fand. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie die Tür, die an die Flügel von Fledermäusen erinnerte, zur Seite glitt. Er zögerte, bevor er den Raum betrat. Er war nicht klaustrophobisch veranlagt, aber dieser Raum hatte es in sich. Kaum größer als ein normales Badezimmer, war er vollgestellt mit Wraith-Computerkonsolen und Wraith-Bildprojektoren. Wie Arterien hingen Kabel und Leitungen von den Wänden und der Decke. Oder waren es Arterien, die wie Kabel und Leitungen wirkten? An einigen Stellen floss eine glibberige Masse aus den Leitungen und er nahm an, dass sie dort durch den Aufschlag beschädigt wurden. Dann starrte er die Konsolen an. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, wie weit Theorie und Praxis auseinander lagen. Theoretisch wusste er, wie man ein Laptop an einen Wraith-Computer anschließt. Praktisch wirkte alles, was vor ihm lag, fremd. Er suchte nach irgendeinem Bezugspunkt, irgendetwas, was vertraut erschien. Den meisten Platz nahm eine Konsole in der Mitte des Raumes ein. Das musste die Hauptkonsole sein. Er betrachtete Knöpfe und Hebel, Sensoren und Anzeigen. Sollte er vielleicht rein intuitiv vorgehen? Dann dachte er an die ermahnenden Worte McKays.

Es half nichts. Er musste Hilfe holen. Da er kein Funkgerät hatte und auch Corporal Stinger nirgends zu sehen war, musste er wieder zur Brücke gehen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte er das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden. Er drehte sich langsam um, den Laptop wie einen Schild vor sich haltend. Auf dem Boden kroch ein Wraitharm hinter ihm her. Die Sehnen und Bänder, die ihn einst mit der Schulter verbanden, hinterließen eine blutige Spur. Laut um Hilfe schreiend lief er den restlichen Weg bis zur Brücke. Alarmierte Soldaten – einer von ihnen war Stinger – rannten ihm entgegen und eröffneten das Feuer, bis sich der Arm nicht mehr rührte.

Sheppard kam ebenfalls angerannt, gefolgt von McKay. Der Colonel betrachtete den zerfetzten Arm, dann brüllte er Corporal Stinger an: „Corporal, Sie waren doch diesem Mann zugeteilt. Warum haben Sie ihn allein gelassen?"

„Er war doch nicht weit weg..."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Von jetzt an folgen Sie ihm auf Schritt und Tritt."

„Ja, Sir," erwiderte der Corporal voll Bedauern.

Sheppard guckte nochmals auf den zerfetzten Arm, dann zu dem immer noch zittrigen Winfield. „Diese Dinger können ganz schön erschreckend sein, was? Aber keine Sorge, solange es nur ein Arm oder ein Bein ist, besteht keine Gefahr."

Nachdem Winfield sich etwas beruhigt hatte, trug er sein Anliegen McKay vor. Dieser reagierte gereizt: „Sie sind doch Computerexperte, oder? Was glauben Sie, wozu Sie diesen Laptop dabeihaben? Als Schutzschild gegen Wraithglieder? Oder vielleicht als..."

„Rodney, seien Sie nett zu dem Neuen. Es ist sein erster Tag und der fing nicht besonders gut an." Der Colonel sprach beruhigend zu McKay.

McKay atmete tief durch: „Okay, auf dem Laptop befinden sich die Pläne für die Bedienung von Wraithkonsolen. In dem Verzeichnis ‚Pläne', Unterordner ‚Wraith'. Das kriegen Sie wohl hin, oder?"

Winfield nickte stumm und ging wieder zurück zum Serverraum, diesmal gefolgt von Corporal Stinger.

„Entschuldigung, Sir, ich hätte Sie nicht allein lassen dürfen." Der Soldat war ehrlich betrübt.

„Schon okay. Werden Sie Ärger kriegen?"

„Ach, der Colonel ist in Ordnung. Wenn er merkt, dass man seinen Fehler eingesehen hat, ist er nachgiebig."

Der Wissenschaftler öffnete die Tür zum Server: „Warten Sie draußen?"

Stinger nickte. „Der Raum ist zu klein, um die ganze Zeit aufeinander zu hocken. Rufen Sie, wenn was ist."

Winfield startete den Laptop und rief die Pläne für die Konsole auf. Der Einschalter lag auf der rechten Seite der Konsole. Er drückte ihn – und nichts geschah. Die Stromversorgung war unterbrochen. Damit fing für ihn die Arbeit erst richtig an. Er wusste, dass er die defekten Verbindungen überbrücken konnte, wenn er nicht benötigte Leitungen aus der Wand schnitt und diese mit den unbeschädigten Leitungen verband. So langsam hatte er den Dreh raus und als Zelenka vorbeikam, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, war die Konsole wieder mit Strom versorgt.

„Sehr gute Arbeit, Dr. Winfield. Das ist wirklich... Oh!"

Der Australier sackte fast in sich zusammen. Hatte er irgendwas falsch gemacht? Etwas übersehen?

Zelenka murmelte etwas auf Tschechisch vor sich hin und vergrößerte das Bild auf einem der Monitore. Es war ein grüner Pfeil zu sehen, der ein Raumschiff symbolisierte. Er nahm sein Funkgerät: „Achtung, ein Wraithschiff nähert sich. Es trifft in voraussichtlich..." Er tippte kurz eine Zahlenfolge in den Computer ein. „40 bis 45 Minuten hier ein. Das heißt, wir müssen sofort evakuieren. Dr. Winfield, nehmen Sie Ihre Ausrüstung und folgen Sie Corporal Stinger nach draußen." Der Tscheche lief zurück zur Brücke.

Winfield ignorierte die Anweisung und begann, das Laptop mit der Konsole zu verbinden.

„Was machen Sie da? Sie haben doch Zelenka gehört."

„Ich will zumindest ein paar Daten runterladen."

„Wir wurden zurückbeordert. Das Wraithschiff kommt bald."

„In vierzig Minuten. Wir brauchen etwa zwanzig Minuten zum Jumper, also..."

„Vergessen Sie es. Das ist zu riskant."

„Hören Sie, hätte ich vorhin daran gedacht, auf dem Laptop nach den Plänen für die Konsole zu suchen, dann hätte ich jetzt schon einen Großteil der Daten herunterladen können. Dr. McKay wird wütend sein und ich will es mir nicht gleich am ersten Tag mit meinem Chef verderben."

„Nein, er wird nicht wütend sein. Na ja, ein bisschen vielleicht, aber auch für ihn zählt ein Menschenleben mehr als ein paar Daten. Los, gehen wir."

„Nur zehn Minuten!"

Der Soldat seufzte: „Fünf Minuten, und wenn Sie dann nicht freiwillig mitkommen, zerre ich Sie gewaltsam heraus."

Stinger tippte einen Countdown in seine Armbanduhr ein und als der verstrich, klappte Winfield sein Laptop zu und gemeinsam liefen sie in Richtung des Ausganges. Auf halber Strecke blieb der Corporal stehen und legte seinen Finger an die Lippen: „Pst." Dann schaltete er sein Funkgerät aus. Winfield hielt einen Moment lang den Atem an, um dann jedoch tief – und vor allem laut – einatmen zu müssen. Stinger guckte ihn tadelnd an. Dann sagte er flüsternd: „Wir müssen einen anderen Weg nehmen."

„Warum?" sagte der Wissenschaftler mit ebenso leiser Stimme.

„Hören Sie das?"

Winfield hörte genau hin. Es war kaum hörbar und klang, als ob in der Ferne Zeitungen zerrissen werden.

„Ja. Was ist das?"

„Wraith, die aus ihren Kokons schlüpfen. Wahrscheinlich hat das andere Schiff ein Wecksignal ausgesandt."

Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals: „Sind Sie sicher?"

Stinger nickte und gab Winfield eine Pistole: „Sie können doch damit umgehen, oder?"

„Grundtraining."

„Das langt."

Sie schlichen Gang um Gang entlang, kletterten Leitern herunter und Treppen herauf, bis Winfield völlig die Orientierung verloren hatte. Er guckte auf seine Uhr. Es war genau 37 Minuten her, als Zelenka seine Einschätzung zur Ankunftszeit des Schiffes gab. Waren sie in der Nähe des Ausgangs? Oder mussten sie einen ganz anderen Weg hinaus nehmen? Würden die anderen auf sie warten? Oder hatten sie gar keine andere Wahl, als den Planeten zu verlassen, sobald das Wraithschiff eintraf?

Endlich sah er von weitem Tageslicht. Das musste der Hüllenbruch sein! Sie näherten sich dem Ausgang, als mit einem Heulen ein Wraith hinter ihnen auftauchte. Die beiden Männer feuerten mit ihren Waffen, bis der Wraith zu Boden ging. Dahinter kamen weitere Wraith zum Vorschein. Der Corporal schubste ihn in Richtung Ausgang: „Laufen Sie!"

Die Trümmer verhinderten einen zügigen Abstieg und Winfield entschied herunterspringen. Er landete mit seinem Knie auf einem Metallteil, doch das Adrenalin in seinem Körper ließ ihn den Schmerz kaum spüren.

Winfield lief ins Freie und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass er keinen Jumper sah. Stinger kam hinter ihm her: „Laufen Sie, verdammt noch mal!"

Wohin denn, fragte er sich selbst, und lief einfach geradeaus, als aus dem Nichts Ronon, Teyla und zwei Marines erschienen, deren geballte Feuerkraft die nachrückenden Wraith aufhielt. Winfield hatte ganz die Tarnfähigkeit der Puddle Jumper vergessen. Er und Stinger liefen zum Einstieg und während Stinger schwungvoll in den bereits gestarteten Jumper sprang, wurde Winfield von McKay und Teyla an Bord gezogen. Ronon feuerte noch einige Salven auf die Wraith, dann schloss sich die Klappe. Winfield lag am Boden des Jumpers, völlig erschöpft von dem Sprint. McKay beugte sich über ihn: „Wo zum Henker sind Sie geblieben? Hatten Sie nicht die Anweisung, sofort zu evakuieren? Sie hätten sterben können! Warum war Ihr Funkgerät aus? Was..."

„Nicht jetzt, McKay!" rief Sheppard vom Pilotensitz aus.

Auch der Corporal war völlig außer Atem: „Wir sind sofort los, der Doc hat nur kurz ein paar Daten abgesichert, ging ganz schnell. Auf dem Rückweg sind wir in die Nähe von Wraith-Kokons gelangt. Wir hatten ein paar Probleme, aber haben es ja doch noch geschafft."

„Gut gemacht, Corporal," lobte der Colonel.

„Sie haben Daten sichern können?" McKay griff den Laptop und war für den Rest des Fluges nicht mehr ansprechbar.

Als sie in Atlantis eintrafen, war bereits Abend. Sie verließen nach und nach den Jumper, mit Ausnahme von McKay, der noch über dem Laptop brütete. Ein Marine stützte Winfield, dessen Knie mittlerweile heftige Schmerzen verursachte.

Zelenka, der außerhalb des Jumpers wartete, sprach zu Winfield: „Gehen Sie zur Krankenstation. Danach legen Sie sich am besten hin. Für Ihre offizielle Einführung ist auch morgen noch Zeit."

In der Krankenstation versorgte Dr. Beckett das verletzte Knie des Australiers, der vor sich hinmurmelte: „Das war nicht gerade ein brillanter Einstand."

„Wissen Sie, an meinem ersten Tag in Atlantis war die Stadt unter Wasser versunken, wir trafen zum ersten Mal auf die Wraith und dachten, wir würden nie zur Erde zurückkehren." Beckett lächelte und überreichte dem gähnenden Winfield Krücken. „Legen Sie sich schlafen, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

„Ich war noch nicht bei Dr. Weir."

„Sie wird es verstehen."

Als Winfield sein Quartier betrat, war es draußen schon völlig dunkel. Er schaltete das Licht ein und nahm einen handschriftlichen Zettel auf seinem Bett wahr. „Willkommen in Atlantis" stand darauf, unterzeichnet von Dr. Weir. Lächelnd nahm er den Zettel an sich.

Der Wissenschaftler trat an sein Fenster und blickte auf Lichter von Atlantis, die gegen die Schwärze des Himmels deutlich die Strukturen der Stadt abbildeten.

Er war glücklich. Müde, kaputt, aber glücklich.


End file.
